giveing birth
by jaguar101
Summary: a one shot about a young tropper helping a woman give birth. rated t for detailed birth sene you can skip it. you mite want to read the first chapter of my story marrige but you dont have to! happy new SWTCW season day!


**Hi!**

**I don't really think that anyone will like this story but I couldn't stop thinking about it so I got my brothers babysitter to help me.**

**She is some kind of part time nurse or something but she loves my brother... and me, but mostly my bro...Yeah...**

**I don't own star wars and I stole a few lines from "love comes softly" the movie!**

Rookie medic Fix-it, Captain Rex, and rookie Sergeant Cooler-than-you (Cooler for short) walked down a dirt road in the middle of a deserted town. They were surrounded by old and broken houses. It was completely quiet until.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" someone screamed from a house near the edge of town. Both rookies looked at their captain before all three of them broke out in to a run towards the house, blasters in hand. "Eaaaahhhhhh! Help me! Someone!" screamed a woman.

The three clones stopped outside of the door. Rex signaled the young rookies two fallow in after him. Slowly Rex opened the door and charged inside. He looked around the small house.

There was a bed on the left side of the house with a desk at the foot of the bed. On the right side of the house there was a refrigerator and a small counter and in the middle of the room was a rectangular old wooden table. Directly across from Rex past the table was an open door through which Rex could see a bath room.

He looked over the house again noticing some strange things. First, the refrigerator opened and there was an opened carton of blue milk lying on the floor and its contents was spilled out around it. Second, there was a strange cloudy liquid next to the spilled milk. Then there was "Ahhhhh!" a pregnant woman screamed at Rex on his left she was curled up against the wall.

She had been trying to keep quiet and hidden from Rex until an amazingly painful contraction caused her to scream. "Who are you?" Rex asked when she calmed down, Fix-it and Cooler now stood behind him. "Jessamine" she said and then screamed again. "Cooler contact general Skywalker and see if he can either get us a medic or pick her up, she's probably close" Rex ordered he said the last three words quieter so Jessamine would not hear.

"Close to what sir?" Cooler asked. "Close to having...never mine just contact General Skywalker, OK" Rex said annoyed. Mean while Fix-it stood frozen staring and Jessamine. "ahhhhhhh! I'm in labor do something" she screamed. Rex walked around her knelt down on her left side taking off his helmet. He then spoke as gently as he could, "it's going to be OK, Sergeant Cooler is contacting our general for some help, OK?"

"OK" she panted. Rex looked up to see a frozen Fix-it staring at them. "Hey rookie! Snap out of it!" Rex yelled a Fix-it. Fix-it shook his head as if to clear his mind and then took off his helmet. Cooler came in at that moment with a worried look on his face. "General said he can't get anyone threw to us for another 2 days." he said.

"What! Great...Fix-it I think you're going to have to deliver" Rex said. Fix-it stared at him wide eyed and said, "permission to speak freely sir." Rex Thought for a minute and then said "permission granted."

"Thank you...What are you crazy captain I can't deliver a baby!" Fix-it cried. "Weren't you train on kamino to do these sorts of things." Rex snapped.

Before Fix-it could reply Cooler Asked, "why does she have to have the baby now, can't she wait? And why is she screaming? A baby can't kick that hard, can it?"

Rex and Fix-it exchanged glances and then at the same time they yelled, "Shut up!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jessamine screamed. Fix-it looked at Jessamine and then Rex sighing he said, "fine I'll do it." He then looked at Cooler and said "help me lift her on to that table"

"OK" Cooler said. "Captain support her head, neck. And back while Cooler and I carry her to the table" Fix-it ordered.

They carried her to the table and Fix-it began to lift her brown dress up only to get his hand smacked by Jessamine. "Just what do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed. "I'm delivering your baby." He said. "Uh no you're not" she said.

"Why not?" he said crossing his arms. "Because you're a man, now all of you out. I will do this myself." she said. Fix-it motioned for Rex and Cooler to leave. Once they were gone he turned to her and said, "Look I promise you, I will not look or touch anything I'm not supposed to OK. This is a, a natural thing nothing's wrong with it."

"Are you kidding me you _have _to look and touch _everything_ you're not supposed to...Ahhh...and if...uhhh...you could feel how much pain I'm in...Pahh...you would...AHHHH... NOT SAY IT WAS NATURLE" she screamed.

Fix-it sighed, see how he know he would not when their argument he turn and walked to the door. He stopped short when he heard her say, "oh no, please don't leave me, I can't do this alone." He turned to see her reaching out to him with a shaking hand. He stepped towards her and took her hand. "You're going to have to trust me OK" he said looking her in the eye. "OK" she panted.

"Now I'm going to need an assistant, I promise he will stand near your head so he can't see anything, he's just gonna help you breath and push, however if I need him to he might need to look at some stuff, alright." he said gently now in full doctor mode.

"OK" she said. "Good, Captain! Get in here!" he yelled. Rex walked through the door fallowed by Cooler. "Not you" he said pointing at Cooler letting go of Jessamine's hand. "You get out, go stand guard or clean your weapon, now"

"Fine" Cooler mumbled walking out the door. "Captain, I want you to help her breath and push, OK" Fix-it said. Rex nodded and went to hold Jessamine's hand. Fix-it then began to lift her dress up, but stopped and looked at Rex who was looking at her half way lifted dress. "Captain I'm going to have to ask you to ether focus on her face or leave"

When Fix-it said this Rex's cheeks turned three different shades of red. "Sorry" the embarrass captain mumbled. Fix-it finished lifting her dress and then began to pull down her underwear. As he did this Jessamine screamed at the top of her lungs squeezing Rex's hand as hard as she could.

**This next part is a very decrypted (or whatever) birth scene, not for the weak stomached.**

**Feel free to skip this!**

After two hours of telling Jessamine to push and breathe Fix-it began to see the top of the baby's head threw her opening. "OK Jessamine it's almost over I need you to push really hard this time squeeze Rex's hand OK."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed squeezing Rex's hand. Fix-it heard a strange crunching sound and then Rex began to scream. "Ahhh! She broke my fucking hand."

"Don't talk like, that my baby will hear you!" Jessamine screamed. Rex glared at Fix-it for making him hold her hand. "With all due respect sir SHUT UP! I'll take care of your hand later... now...Jessamine I'm going to need Rex's help down here is that alright?" He asked. Jessamine nodded yes. "OK captain I need you to keep her legs spared apart while I make sure the umbilical cord is not wrapped around the baby's neck" Fix-it said.

"Alright" Rex said stepping behind the now kneeling Fix-it. Rex looked down at what Fix-it was doing and when pale. Fix-it's rubber gloved fingers were almost inside of Jessamine's opening. When Fix-it took them out they were covered in a cloudy white liquid and a small amount of blood. Rex stared for a second before falling backwards on to the floor and pasting out. Fix-it sighed and yelled, "Cooler the captain past-out come take him outside."

Cooler came in saying, "you got it bro." He knelt down and began to pick Rex up army style went Fix-it stopped him and said, "his right hand is broken be careful I'll tell you how he broke it later." Cooler nodded and move to pick him up like a baby so as to not hurt his hand and walked out the door.

"OK Jessamine the baby's almost out, this next part will burn a lot but then it will be over." Fix-it said. He gently pulled on the baby's head until he got its hands out and then he got the rest of the baby.

**OK now that all the grossness is over for those of you who skipped that part Jessamine broke Rex's hand by squeezing it to hard and then when he saw her 'you-know-what' he past-out so Cooler came and carried him out and...The baby was just born!**

Fix-it looked around for his medical pack and then remembered it was still on his back. He took it off and began to examine the baby while it cried. When he was done he cut the umbilical cord and then wrapped the baby in a towel from his medical pack.

"Here you go Jessamine it's a healthy baby boy." Fix-it said, giving her the baby. "I'll clean you up" he said. He stitched her up and put a special bacta gel on her so that the next day she would be fully healed. Then he carried her to her bed while she held her baby. From what he could tell the baby had black hair and deep blue eyes un-like his mother who had brown eyes and brown hair. He was definitely human like Jessamine and Fix-it could tell that he had his mother's nose and ears.

Once she was under the covers he when to clean up the table and floor. As he did this Rex and cooler were sitting next to each other. Rex had woken up 5 minutes after cooler carried him out.

"So Captain you...You actually fainted when she broke your hand?" Cooler asked while trying not to laugh. "NO! She broke my hand and then Fix-it made my hold her...never mind!" Rex said angrily. "Hey it's gotten really quiet in there." Rex said forgetting about his hand and bad mood.

Just then Fix-it came out and smiled saying, "would you like to meet the baby?" Both Cooler and Rex jumped up. "yeah!" exclaimed Cooler. "Yeah great! But will you look at my hand." Rex said in his serious captain voice. Suddenly Fix-it was once again the rookie medic that he had always been. "Yes sir! Right away sir!" Fix-it said as he began to examine Rex's hand.

Within 15 minutes Fix-it had Rex's hand in a splint and it was covered in bacta gel. "Ok now would you like to meet the baby sir? It's a boy, he's really cute" Fix-it pleaded. "Yeah sure let's go." Rex sighed.

Rex got up of the ground and quietly knocked on the door with his good hand. "Come in" Jessamine called her voice was hoarse from all the screaming she had done. The clones walked in and saw the baby sleeping in Jessamine's arms. She smiled when she saw them come in and shifted the baby so that they could see him better. Rex picked up two chairs that were still at the table. He moved them over to the bed were cooler was kneeling and Fix-it was awkwardly standing. He quietly set them down and he and Fix-it sat in them. "so, what did you name him?" Fix-it asked. "Deavon James Callnee" Jessamine said. "Deavon, I like it! It a good name" Fix-it said. "Thank you" she said. "Would you guys like to take turns holding him?" she asked.

"I don't trust myself with other living beings" Cooler said. "Oh well, would you guys like to hold him?" Jessamine asked. "My hand still hurts a bit" Rex said. "Sorry about that" Jessamine said. She then looked at fix-it and asked "would you like to hold Deavon?"

"Um, sure why not" Fix-it said. He ever so carefully took Deavon from Jessamine and cradled him in his arms. "So Jessamine um who is the father should we contact him or…what?" Rex asked. "His father was a civilian officer, he died in a shooting 4 months ago" she said quietly. "Oh I'm sorry for your loss" Rex said. After about fifteen minutes the baby began to squirm in his sleep and Fix-it gave him back to his mother.

Deavon wok up and began cry, no matter how hard Jessamine tried she couldn't get him to stop. "He's probably hungry" Fix-it said. "Oh well, would you mind getting him some milk?" she asked. "Um…well he can't have milk, he's a baby" Fix-it said. Rex could see were this conversation was going. He stood and grabbed Cooler by the back of his neck like you would a kitten and dragged him out the door.

"Well how do I feed him if he can't have milk?" Jessamine said. "You breastfeed him" Fix-it said as if it were the most obvious thing in the galaxy. "I don't know how to do that." Jessamine said innocently.

**Yeah I'm sooooooo not going to write about that part now matter how "beautiful" it is. My aunt breastfeeds her baby anywhere and everywhere, and I mean everywhere! I think its safe to say I'm scared for life!**

About 10 minutes later Fix-it came out of the house blushing. "She'll call us when she's ready." He said looking down. He had his helmet in his hand and he decided to put in on and go on a private channel so he could yell at himself.

"Aurhhhhhhhhhhhhhh way can't I just talk to her without going med-mode! I'm such an idiot! SHE TOLD ME I WAS A GOOD MEDIC AND I SAY IT'S JUST THE ADRINALIN! I'm such a dork!"

"Fix-it you're not a dork or an idiot" Rex said. "Sir! How long have you been lessening." Fix-it exclaimed. "Since aurh" Rex replied. "Oh" Fix-it said looking down. "So what's up?" Rex said in a fatherly tone. "I think I um, like Miss Jessamine." Fix-it said. "Like her how?" Rex asked he know the answer but he had to ask. "Like I fell for her hard like." Fix-it said miserably.

"Ah I see and because of that you feel you're a dorky idiot?" Rex asked. "No I'm a dorky idiot because every time I try to talk to her I go med-mode!"Fix-it yelled. "Hey that's normal trust me I know." Rex said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder."What should I do?" Fix-it asked.

"You should decide what you want first, and if you choose her be yourself" with that Rex turned and walked away.

That night the clones slept on the floor in Jessamine's house. Fix-it cared for Deavon when he cried and only woke Jessamine up when Deavon needed food. By morning time Fix-it could barely keep his eyes opened. Luckily Jessamine was already up and about caring for Deavon.

Rex had taken Cooler out for a 'Talk' and they had not returned yet. "So um, Fix-it, what kind of hobbies do you have outside being a medic?" Jessamine asked. "Um, I, like food" Fix-it said startled. "oh um what type of food to you like?" She asked brightly.

"any food that's available I guess" He replied. "oh" she said. He looked down at his hands and sighed. "I can't do this!" he said "Jessamine I like you I might even love you, and when I'm around you my brain gets all fuzzy and my toung goes num and I can't believe I just said that out loud cause I only met you yesterday and I um I um.." Fix-it put his head in his hands and wished he was dead.

Jessamine looked at Deavon who was sleeping soundly. She then crossed the room to the embarrassed soldier. "I like you too" she whispered in his ears. Fix-it looked up and stared at her with a scared look on his face.

"I like your son" Fix-it said looking her in the eye. "I'm glad you like him because I can only love men who love my son." She said. "I don't want to lose you." Fix-it said.

"you don't have to" she said. "marry me." They said at the same time. Fix-it grabbed Jessamine and pulled her in to a passionate kiss. As he did this he thought 'Good I love moving to fast'.

They kissed for what seemed like forever until someone clear there throat. Jessamine and Fix-it jumped and turned to see Rex standing in the door way with his arms crossed smirking. The captain grabbed a strange device from his belt and tossed it to Fix-it. Without a word Rex left the house. Jessamine caught a glimpse of Cooler. His face looked shocked and pale but his cheeks were red.

"You're giving Deavon the talk when its time" she said to Fix-it. They both laughed. "What is that" Jessamine pointed to the strange device in fix-its hands. "It's the priset-x0815-marriage-system it will legally marry us, if that's what you want." Fix-it said unsure of him-self.

"Of course it's what I want" Jessamine said. "Ok then come with me to the resolute ship and wait at least two weeks then well marry" he said. "deal" she kissed him again.

**Two months later on the resolute ship**

Fix-it held his wife and his adopted son as they slept. His eyes began drifting shut as he ran his fingers througe beautiful Jessamine's hair. "I love you Jess" he said to his wife.

"I love you too Fix-it" Jessamine said back sleepily.

Please review!


End file.
